


kids who tame together stay together

by BlueFairyKino



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Wonderswan Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, SPOILERS FOR BASICALLY ALL THE WONDERSWAN GAMES, canon didn't give the minor tamers anything so guess what my city now, does it count as OCs if ur giving life to minor sorta-nameless characters, first chap is the bios for everyone, none of this is rly canon, nothing i write is tbh, or at least the ones these guys are involved in, technically??? kinda????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: A look into the lives, thoughts, and interactions of a few certain kids, who've taken the power given to them and chosen to use it as they please.(AKA canon didn't give us hardly anything for the minor D-1 Tamers characters so they're mine now)





	1. Character Bios + Lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me pouring through ALL of the yesterday website: OH BOY LETS SEE WHAT CANON WE CAN TEAR APART TODAY
> 
> they tried to tell me "oh these are just minor characters with a bunch of unexplained doppelgangers u don't gotta care about them" but no. never. my kids now.
> 
> like i said, this first bit is just for character bios and a tiny bit of lore explanation and such. like what these kids have been up to since the events of the wonderswan games

**Kazuya Muneharu**

_The de facto leader of the group, despite his young age. Kazuya acts confident and tough, but is actually a bit self-conscious, and can sometimes say things he doesn’t mean to. Kazuya is most confident when wearing his hat, and becomes quiet and nervous when it’s taken off._

_Age:_ 14

 _Gender:_ Demiboy (He/Him)

 _Digivice Color:_ Mint Green

 _Speciality:_ Plant-like/Insect Digimon

 _Main Partner:_ Mushroomon

 _Main Sub-Partner Team:_ Flymon, Cherrymon, Mothmon

 _Likes:_ Farming, honey-based food, sparring

 _Dislikes:_ Hot peppers, taking his hat off, being stared at

**Main Partner Digivolution Line**

_Baby:_ Yuramon

 _In-Training:_ Budmon

 _Rookie:_ Mushroomon

 _Champion:_ Woodmon

 _Ultimate:_ Blossomon

 _Mega:_ BanchoLillymon

* * *

**Rei Minami**

_The tamer who keeps cool in the face of danger. Rei is a quiet, somewhat spacy person, and they tend to get easily distracted watching the sky, petting Labramon, or reading books. Their family comes from the countryside, and they lived there for most of their childhood._

_Age:_ 16

 _Gender:_ Agender (They/Them)

 _Digivice Color:_ Lilac

 _Speciality:_ Beast/Animal-like Digimon

 _Main Partner:_ Labramon

 _Main Sub-Partner Team:_ Liamon, Centarumon, Drimogemon

 _Likes:_ Watching the sky, cookies, ambient noises

 _Dislikes:_ Rainy days, loud music, flashy clothes

**Main Partner Digivolution Line**

_Baby:_ Paomon

 _In-Training:_ Xiaomon

 _Rookie:_ Labramon

 _Champion:_ Seasarmon

 _Ultimate:_ Caturamon

 _Mega:_ Anubismon

* * *

**Akiyoshi Fujita**

_The tamer with a bit of an egotistical nature. While he’s improved compared to how he was when younger, Akiyoshi is still a self-proud guy who talks up his talents. He has a fascination with ancient civilizations, but keeps it hidden because he feels it doesn’t suit him._

_Age:_ 16

 _Gender:_ Male (Transgender)

 _Digivice Color:_ Russet

 _Speciality:_ Dinosaur/Rock-like Digimon

 _Main Partner:_ Gotsumon

 _Main Sub-Partner Team:_ Tyrannomon, Stegomon, MudFrigimon

 _Likes:_ Ancient architecture, fossil exhibits, burgers

 _Dislikes:_ Being made fun of, pickles, centipedes

**Main Partner Digivolution Line**

_Baby:_ Zurumon

 _In-Training:_ Pagumon

 _Rookie:_ Gotsumon

 _Champion:_ Golemon

 _Ultimate:_ Gogmamon

 _Mega:_ BanchoGolemon

* * *

**Hiroyuki Ito**

_The tamer skilled at hacking and puzzle-solving. Hiroyuki enjoys getting right into the thick of things, both in regards to battle and to solving any issues, tech-based or otherwise, that might come up. Most call him “Hiro”, and only Rei is allowed to call him “Yuki”, apparently._

_Age:_ 15

 _Gender:_ Agender (He/They)

 _Digivice Color:_ Blue-Violet

 _Speciality:_ Flying Digimon

 _Main Partner:_ Falcomon

 _Main Sub-Partner Team:_ Aurumon, Unimon, Quetzalmon

 _Likes:_ Sci-fi movies, strong winds, cheesy pizza

 _Dislikes:_ Killjoys, holding back in battle, small enclosed spaces

**Main Partner Digivolution Line**

_Baby:_ Puwamon

 _In-Training:_ Pinamon

 _Rookie:_ Falcomon

 _Champion:_ Peckmon

 _Ultimate:_ Karatenmon

 _Mega:_ Ravemon

* * *

**Jack Ryumine**

_The tamer who constantly acts like he’s walking along a thin line. Jack’s constant attempts to do everything perfectly stem from a habit drilled into him as a child, and it’s one he’s slowly but surely learning to break out of. He has a secret talent for playing the leaf whistle._

_Age:_ 15

 _Gender:_ Demiboy (He/They)

 _Digivice Color:_ Ice Blue

 _Speciality:_ Water/Ice Digimon

 _Main Partner:_ Crabmon

 _Main Sub-Partner Team:_ Frigimon, Mantaraymon, Hyogamon

 _Likes:_ Snowfall, rice dishes, jazz music

 _Dislikes:_ High cliffs, slipping up, judgemental people

**Main Partner Digivolution Line**

_Baby:_ Poyomon

 _In-Training:_ Bukamon

 _Rookie:_ Crabmon

 _Champion:_ Coelamon

 _Ultimate:_ Scorpiomon

 _Mega:_ Plesiomon

* * *

**Naomi Hirosawa**

_The tamer who serves as the strategist of the team. Despite what her vivacious and snarky attitude might make one think, Naomi is incredibly serious about doing what she can for the group, and is good at it, too. In her free time, she works on her video game project._

_Age:_ 14

 _Gender:_ Female (Transgender)

 _Digivice Color:_ Coral Orange

 _Speciality:_ Technological/Metal Digimon

 _Main Partner:_ Kokuwamon

 _Main Sub-Partner Team:_ BigMamemon, Sparrowmon, Megadramon

 _Likes:_ Curry, fighting games, thinking up program ideas

 _Dislikes:_ Bad coding, going out alone, gaudy jewelry

**Main Partner Digivolution Line**

_Baby:_ MetalKoromon

 _In-Training:_ Kapurimon

 _Rookie:_ Kokuwamon

 _Champion:_ Guardromon

 _Ultimate:_ Armormon

 _Mega:_ Gundramon

* * *

**Lore + Background Info**

-For those unaware of the names associated with each character ingame: Kazuya is the boy with the green cap, Rei is the pink-haired character, Akiyoshi is the boy with the red shirt + dark hair, Hiroyuki is the green-haired boy w/ glasses, Jack is the blue-haired boy, and Naomi is the pigtailed girl w/ glasses.

-Judging by the ending of Brave Tamer, it's my personal idea that, besides Ryo, these guys are the only other humans who remember what happened during that game. After helping to repair the damage caused by Millenniummon, they were sent back to their home world by ENIAC (aka Adventure universe).

-After that, they sorta just. started doing whatever they wanted. They aren't associated w/ any group of Digidestined or even any major power in the Digital World, they just act together as a group that does what they please. They're sorta like mercenaries, associating with whoever aligns with their own interests & morals.

-A few of these kids knew at least one other person before the whole group got together as. well. a group. Kazuya & Akiyoshi met when they were little kids, and Rei & Naomi are cousins and met when Rei moved in w/ her aunt and uncle (aka Naomi's parents)!

-As kinda hinted by the nickname thing, Rei and Hiroyuki are dating. As for the others: Naomi is in a long-distance relationship w/ Catherine, the French Digidestined girl from 02 (bc my brain planted this in my head once and now i'm obsessed w/ the idea), Akiyoshi is aroace, and Kazuya & Jack are both currently not in relationships.

-About the main/sub partner thing: each character's **main partner** is the one who they can help digivolve, and is basically like any other Digimon partnered w/ a Digidestined. The **sub partners** are Digimon that they've befriended, and while they can't make them digivolve or anything, they can freely summon them to their side via their Digivices and have them aid them for a short period of time. Think like the captured Pokemon from the Ranger spinoffs.

-Naomi's parents own a well-sized house that the whole group lives in. It consists of a bedroom for each of them, the general things a house has (living room, dining room, kitchen, bathrooms, etc.), as well as a large basement that serves as the group's base for Digital World-related things. Naomi's parents live here as well, and are aware of the whole Digimon thing, and while they obviously aren't as experienced with all of that stuff, they do what they can to help out.

-The gang's main partners live in the house w/ them, while the sub partners they've recruited live in a small, somewhat-isolated village within the Digital World. The group is able to access this area via the monitors in their base.

-The group have...basically what could be called "Artificial D-3s". They look like them build-wise, but have a slightly different colorscheme beyond their own unique colors (like of the grip and stuff), and also have some added features (like the summoning of sub-partners and such). ENIAC gave them these special Digivices before sending them home, and over time, Naomi and Hiroyuki have made small adjustments to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lore just explains the basics. if there's anything else u wanna know abt the crew, lemme know!
> 
> tho i might end up answering it in a future writing piece fdhfkd


	2. a chance friendship to last a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting between a younger to-be leader and a slightly-less-younger history nut, years before either even know the Digital World exists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh the first few story bits are prolly gonna be like this: showing the various relationships between each character, and how they all met and stuff.
> 
> also yea, baby aki has a lil cap. just a lil cute idea i had when writing this uwu

It happened on a seemingly ordinary day, when 6-year-old Akiyoshi Fujita was walking home from school.

He wasn't particularly in a hurry; he _never_ was, to be honest. He'd spend most of his time going through twisting alleyways and finding various shortcuts (or _longcuts_ , depending on the mood he was in), curious on how wild he could make his route that day. Yeah, _maybe_ it'd sometimes get him a little roughed up, but that's why he started carrying around bandages and stuff!

In the end, it was just fun to do.

~~(wasn't like his parents would notice how long he was gone)~~

On that day, though, as he scooted his way between a few boxes in a small alley, quietly logging the path he'd taken in his memory-

"Hah, what'd I tell you? One _teensy_ shove, and he whines and curls up like a scared little puppy!"

...he didn't like the sound of that.

Akiyoshi carefully snuck forward, leaned up against the wall, and peeked around the corner at what looked to be a small playground. Near the edge of it, two boys who looked around his age were looming over a younger boy - probably around 4 or so - who was curled up on the ground, arms curled over his head like a shield.

"Man, what a little wimp!"

"I know, right? It's like he's just _asking_ to get pushed around!"

Whatever happened to cause it, the situation itself was obvious: this poor kid was getting bullied.

"HEY!"

The word came out before he could stop himself, but honestly, he was _probably_ gonna interfere anyway.

Akiyoshi ran forward, using the small moment where the older kids were startled by his shout to run in between them and the younger boy. One of the bullies shook off the shock and glared at him. "Whadda'ya think _you're_ doing?"

"I could ask _you two_ the same thing!!"

"Aww, c'moooon. Don't get so _mad_ at us!" The other bully pouted. "We're just having a lil' fun, here! Nothing _too_ bad!"

"As if!" Akiyoshi glared hard at them. "Get outta here before I smack those stupid words right ought'a your mouth!"

One of them looked like he was about to _take_ that challenge, but the other huffed. "C'mon, this is just stupid, let's go. We can just continue this _another_ time." The two shuffled off, sending glares towards him the whole time.

With a quick shout of "You better not come back, or else!", Akiyoshi waited until they were gone, then took a second to calm himself before turning to face the younger boy, kneeling down as he did so.

"Hey. You ok?"

Slowly, the boy lowered his arms a little. Soft blue eyes were locked onto him, though he seemed to be avoiding looking _directly_ at his face. And from the slight, but still-visible wince he kept making, something _had_ to be injured somewhere.

Akiyoshi carefully leaned back, doing his best not to loom over the other, or get too close up in his personal space. The kid watched him as he opened his bag, pulling out the pack of bandages he carried around.

Normally, this was meant for any scrapes or bruises _he_ got while on his little one-man adventures, but _just this once_ , he could spare a little for someone else.

Realization entered the other boy's eyes, and he began moving his arms away from his head further...before _very_ visibly wincing & clutching his upper right arm. Even with his hand covering it, the large scrape on it was pretty visible.

Carefully, Akiyoshi helped the kid up, eventually bringing him to sit on a nearby bench. Perching himself next to him, he pulled out a small cloth and, briefly warning the boy that it'd sting, began cleaning the wound. The kid flinched, because it likely _did_ sting as bad as he said it would, but he kept quiet and watched as Akiyoshi finished cleaning and began wrapping the wound.

Eventually, satisfied with his job, he began putting it all away. "Not wrapped too tight?"

"...nu-uh." A pause. "U-Um...thank you."

"No prob!"

...

"Why were those kids being mean to you?"

"......dunno."

Jeez, what was it with bullies and always being mean to other kids for no reason? Especially kids younger than them!

"...why'd you do it?"

Hmm? "Do what?"

"Stop 'em."

... _why?_

"Cuz' they were being mean, duh!" With a frown, he tilted his head. "Are they always like that?"

"...mhmm." The boy curled up into a ball, hugging his legs so tightly, it looked like he'd crush them. "They...t-they keep saying those things. Keep...k-keep calling me a _wimp_ , and..."

Shaking like a leaf, the kid buried his face against his legs.

"A-And they're _right_."

...with a soft sigh, Akiyoshi stood up and walked to be right in front of the other.

He reached up, slipped his cap off of his head...

And carefully placed it on the other's own.

The boy jumped a little, patted his head (well, the _cap_ on said head) in slight disbelief, then looked up with a confused expression. Akiyoshi simply grinned.

"I'm Akiyoshi Fujita. What 'bout you?"

"Um...K-Kazuya. Kazuya...Muneharu."

"Alright, then! Kazuya, starting from today, you'll be my protégé!"

"...y-your...huh?"

"My protégé! My _pupil!_ " Akiyoshi confidently nodded. "That cap'll be a sign of that. I'll teach you how to be as brave as me!"

"...!" Kazuya scrambled to stand up, eyes now practically _sparkling_. "Y-You think _I_ can be brave? R-Really?!"

"Of course!"

(eventually, years later, the roles would change.

one boy, once timid and passive, would grow to be a strong, confident leader.

the other, tough and loud and proud, would find himself content in being the follower for once.

and alongside a mushroom with a face & a humanoid pile of rocks, they'd face the future, with new friends, and with each other.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cap that kazuya wears now isn't the same one akiyoshi gave him. that one, at the present time, has been outgrown and worn out. kazuya still has it, though. it's basically his own lil personal treasure, at this point.
> 
> next up is prolly gonna be something w/ details abt either naomi or rei, or possibly even both! so look forward to that~


End file.
